Once Upon A Weiss
by yuri maxwell
Summary: Timeless tales... Weiss style =)


Once Upon A Weiß...  
By: Yuri Maxwell  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss. I don't own the original Pygmalion. But I do own this fic =)  
  
~*~*~  
Book 1: PYGMALION   
  
In the ancient times, in the land called Weiss, there lived a young sculptor named Ken. He was known far and wide not only for his skill in bringing to life ordinary materials such as wood and ivory to life but also for his exceptional charm and good looks. He was liked and respected by everyone, especially women. Yet he never married. He always found something wrong in the women he met. He searched and searched yet there was no one to suit his taste.  
  
  
One day, his usual shipment of materials came and along with it was an ivory slab of great size, very different from what he used before. It seemed to him exceptionally fine, made only from the best materials possible. Because of these qualities, he decided to use it in a special work – one that will eclipse all his previous masterpieces. He would make a semblance of the one thing he can't seem to find, his ideal mate. She would be different from all the rest for she would be without flaw. And she would be his.  
  
  
He worked diligently on his masterpiece, putting into it all his time and effort. Yet, his ideal couldn't seem to materialize from his skillful hands. There always seemed something wrong with it. It was then that it dawned on him. He should stop thinking of what his ideal woman would be. He should instead focus on what his ideal *being* should be.   
  
  
With this in mind, he continued on with his work. He made his ideal slim, stately. He had short hair with long strands on each side, framing the face. He decided that it would be a he, realizing a woman could never fill his needs. He would be perfect.  
  
  
Soon he finished his work. It indeed was perfect, so beautiful that no living woman or man could compare to it. It also seemed alive, watching him with its soulful eyes. Ken admired his work and soon fell in-love with his creation. He would stare at it with wistful eyes, knowing that even though it looked so real, it would only be made of ivory. But his love was great and could not be denied. He called his object of affection Aya and lavished on him gifts and all his attention. He would clothe him with only the finest raiment he could find and laid him on his bed at night. He would shower him with all the warmth and love he could give, yet his love remained cold, oblivious, and made of stone.  
  
  
Now in Weiss, a festival is held every year to honor one of it's favorite gods, Omi. His festival is celebrated with much pomp and merry-making. Offerings were laid on the altars and the scent of Freesia, Omi's favorite flower, filled the air. When Ken had performed his part in the solemnities, he stood before the altar and timidly said, " Ye gods who can do all things, give for my wife" – he dared not say "ivory virgin" but instead said, "one like my ivory virgin".   
  
  
What Ken did not know, was that Omi loved to take part in mortal festivities and thus was able to hear his request. He also knew what he would have said instead. For Youji, one of the more mischievous gods had hit Ken with his love arrows after Omi had scorned the love he offered him. When Youji found out that Omi's affections were all centered on the young sculptor, he made Ken fall hopelessly in-love with his creation to get back at Omi.   
  
  
Omi found it hard to give in to Ken's request. But since he could not refuse his beloved devotee, he made the flame on the altar shoot up into the air three times as a sign of his consent. And so when Ken got home and went to see his statue, he was surprised to note that Aya actually felt warm. He gently touched the limbs, finding it hard to believe his request had come true. He ran his hands through his beloved's now deep red hair and pressed his lips against his now soft, warm lips. How Ken trembled with joy when Aya gently returned his kisses, thanking Omi for his wondrous gift.   
  
  
Ken was very happy with Aya for quite some time. Omi showered them with blessings, deciding that if he couldn't be happy, he'd rather make his beloved happy. But eventually Ken realized that even though his object of affection was indeed alive, he still retained his original qualities. Aya returned his affections but he was quite reserved and silent. He hardly showed emotions and at times was rather cold. Aya could never return the warmth and love Ken was longing for. Ken blamed himself for everything and soon succumbed to fits of depression.  
  
  
Omi longed to do something to help Ken. He can't take the thought of his beloved suffering. He approached Ken at one of the public gatherings in the form of a young boy and befriended him. Every time Ken would be depressed, he would show up and try to cheer him up again. Eventually, Ken found himself falling for his sweet-faced friend. From him, Ken finally felt the human warmth he craved.   
  
  
Omi found out about the Ken's feelings for him. It made him very happy but he also knew that Ken just might be mistaken. Ken just might be looking in him for the qualities that Aya lacked. It was these qualities he loved and not he. And so he decided that it was for the best that Ken not see him again.   
  
  
When Ken realized that his young friend would return no more, he felt a deep ache and longing in his heart. He prayed fervently to the gods asking for forgiveness, thinking that this was his punishment for loving one he only created. He told them to take everything he had, only give him back his love.   
  
  
Omi heard his prayers and realized that Ken really loved him. The great god Persia learned of their plight and gave Omi leave to be with his one true love. He punished the mischievous Youji and returned Aya into stone, deciding that it was best he remained that way. And so the two lovers Omi and Ken lived happily ever after.   
  
~*~*~  
  
yuri-chan  
shini_gami@edsamail.com.ph 


End file.
